Nitroglycerin reduces ischemic injury when administered following coronary artery occlusion, by increasing collateral blood flow and reducing the oxygen demand of the heart. This salutary effect may be offset by nitroglycerin-induced tachycardia, in which case maintenance of blood pressure and lowering of heart rate by methoxamine potentiates the effects of nitroglycerin.